


When Two Worlds Collide

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cliche, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Phan - Freeform, acquaintances to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan and Phil have gone to school together for almost 18 years, yet have never really met.Well, that is until now.(A/N: Dan and Phil are both 18 in this fic!)





	When Two Worlds Collide

Phil lets out a groan as he grips his blankets closer and rolls over to the edge of the bed. 

Sticking his hand out into the great cold beyond, he pats around, trying to hit the snooze button to silence the blasted noise irrupting from his phone. 

6:30am 

Why did school have to be so damn early? 

With no luck, he lets out a exasperated sigh and kicks his covers off, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. 

Grabbing his phone he clicks the off button and tosses it over his shoulder, not watching as it bounces across the mattress and slides down between the bed and the wall, landing on the floor with a small thud. 

Phil just hangs his tired head and lets out a load sigh. 

"Mornings are not my strong suit", Phil mumbles to himself as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. 

It's not that Phil didn't like school, it was just all the people AT the school he wasn't particularly fond of. 

Phil yawns and shuffles over to the bathroom glancing up into the mirror. 

Jet black hair, pale blue eyes, and snowy like skin dotted in freckles. 

Phil grabs his tooth brush, squeezes blue swirly paste on it and shoves it in his mouth, wandering back into his room. 

Phil wasn’t exactly the most popular kid in school, or ever really. But he was kinda okay with that. 

When your popular you have to wake up at god awful hours so you can fix your hair to look like a Teen Vogue magazine every morning and buy fancy ass brand name clothes. 

Take Dan Howell for example. 

The boy is hella adorable sure, but you can tell he wakes up at the crack of dawn to look that good. 

Hence why he's a popular. 

When you're a nobody, no one cares what you wear. Which is kinda nice. 

Phil holds the tooth brush in his mouth as he walks over to his closet, rummaging through hangers to find a shirt. 

He finally settles on just a black and red flannel matched with black skinny jeans. 

After plugging in his straighteners, he jogs over to the sink to spit and rinse out his mouth. 

Phil slides his hand under the bed to retrieve his phone. 

"Bloody hell." He swears pulling it out to see a small fracture of a crack in the top left corner.

Straight fringe and two mismatched socks later, Phil skips down the stairs, almost tripping, and into the kitchen, looking up at the clock. 

7:10am 

"Eh, school doesn't start till 7:35. Pancakes it is." Phil thinks as he pulls out a pan and puts it over the stovetop.

-Meanwhile-

Dan pulls the blankets over his head as his alarm continues to go off for the fifth time. 

He pulls his legs closer to his chest, hugging them and letting out a loud groan. 

He slowly reaches out of the covers and slaps his phone. 

Nothing happens. 

"I freaking hate Mondays." Dan grumbles as he tries to hit it again. 

Dan could swear the sound of the alarm kept getting louder. 

Sure, Dan loves I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy, just not particularly when it keeps interrupting his sleep. 

Dan taps blindly all around the phone screen. 

Still nothing. 

Dan lets out a frustrated sigh and rips his phone from the changer and throws it across the room where it lands in a pile of clean clothes by the door.

Still ringing. 

Dan finally sighs and rolls out of bed, walking over to the pile of singing clothes. 

*SAID I DONT CARE WHAT YOU THINK AS LONG AS ITS ABOUUUUT ME*

Dan pulls his phone from the clothes and clicks the very obvious off button muttering to himself, "Where the hell were you when I needed you." 

Dropping the phone back into the pile, he wanders out the bedroom door. 

Wait. 

Dan comes flying back into the room and falls to his knees, frantically tearing through the pile of clothes. 

Grabbing his phone, he clicks it on. 

7:20am. 

"CRAP!" Dan shouts and flys down the hall into the bathroom. 

No time for a shower, but there is just enough time to straighten his hair. 

He fumbles with the cord and finally manages to plug in the straightener. 

Dan looks up into the mirror to see what needs to be done to fix his monstrosity of hobbit hair. 

He showered last night, so his hair is still slightly damp and curly at the ends. 

Dark brown hair, slightly tan skin, and chocolate brown eyes stare back at him. 

Boring. 

Dan likes school, but it feels more like a chore  
because he can't JUST go to school.  
He basically has to act the part and it gets old real fast.

Unlike Phil Lester, who has this whole 'I'm me and I'm not going to change for anyone' kinda vibe, but still looks like a model all the time.

Dan wishes he could be strong like that. 

He lets out a tired sigh and runs back into his room to get dressed. 

Grabbing a black v-neck and black skinny jeans  from his closest, he throws on the shirt and puts one leg in his pant leg and starts hoping down the hall before shoving the other leg in and wiggling them up to his waist and buttoning them. 

Dan quickly brushes his teeth and straightens his hair. 

School starts in 5 minutes. 

"Good enough." He shrugs and runs down the stairs, almost falling in the process. 

"No time for breakfast" Dan says to no one in particular, grabbing his backpack and keys and running out the door. 

-Time Skip- 

Phil has a car, but he just likes walking to school better. 

The fresh air helps him wake up a little. 

Phil walks on the sidewalk up to the school gates. 

"Another Monday, another day in hell,"  
Phil thinks to himself as he walks through the gates just in time to see Dan Howell walk, with his little posse trailing behind him, up to the school. 

Him and Dan make eye contact only for a few seconds before a girl comes running up to Dan, saying something then with a flick of her hair, she pushes him inside. 

"God." Phil thinks, looking Dan up and down as he walks in. "Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect clothes. Those beautiful brown eyes...It's honestly ridiculous." 

Phil shakes his head and walks to the building doors to go to class.

-5 minutes earlier- 

Dan pulls into the school parking lot and jumps out, letting a sigh of relief pass his lips as he locks the car doors.

"Just in time." He mumbles to himself and heads through the school gates. 

"Dan!" 

Dan spins around to see five of his, I guess you would call them friends, waving him over on the other side of the courtyard. 

Dan lets out a small sigh then smiles at them, waving back. 

Dan was part of what they call the 'populars'. 

They hang out as a group at school, but that's pretty much it. 

They aren't real friends. 

Dan's not even really sure how he became part of this click anyway. 

He dated a popular girl a few years back but broke up with her because she turned out to be a terrible person, but by then he had kinda been 'excepted' by the populars and just never really left.

As he waits for his friends to come over, Dan glances back at the gates to see Phil Lester walking up the path. 

Phil Lester. 

The boy with the looks that could melt a stone cold heart. 

"Honestly, the man must spend hours in the mirror every morning to look that hot." Dan thinks to himself as he looks him over. 

"Perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect clothes and those eyes..." 

No one really seems to pay him much attention though, only god knows why. 

Dan looks up at the same time as Phil and their eyes meet only for a second.

"You were almost late!" a blonde headed girl by the name of Cammie says with a sly grin as she walks with the others over to the door. 

Dan tears his gaze from Phil and laughs with a nod, "Yeah, over slept." 

"Well don't just stand there." She says with a huff and pushes Dan into the school.

 

The bell rings through the school and everyone start to pile out of their classes. 

Phil sits for a few minutes, waiting for the crowd to thin out. 

He's not in any hurry so might as well wait so he can actually fit through the door without being trampled on.

Phil stands and swings his backpack over his shoulder and turns to walk out, while pulling his phone out of his pocket and sighing at the miniature crack on the edge. 

It might be tiny, but still. 

Phil suddenly collides with someone else and lets out a small yelp as he falls backwards, losing his grip on the phone which goes sliding across the slick school tile. 

"Oh my god." Phil says with closed eyes and a chuckle out of slight pain. 

"Oh god! I'm so-ugh I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry. I didn't see you- are you okay?" Says a voice, which Phil can only assume is coming from the body currently laying on top of him.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" Phil asks before opening his eyes to see Dan shuffling off him and reaching out a hand to help him up. 

Dan. 

"Are you serious?" Dan says with a breathy laugh, "I just practically pushed you to the ground and you’re asking if I'm alright." 

Phil laughs and takes his extended hand. 

Dan pulls Phil up, bringing them face to face. 

Phil looks in Dan's light brown eyes and could have sworn he felt something stir inside the pit of his stomach. 

Phil's blue orbs gloss across Dan's eyes causing his heart to flutter slightly. 

Phil looks down to see their hands are still locked. 

Dan coughs and lets go of Phil's hand, then his face flushes, "oh my god." 

Dan runs over to Phil's phone sitting by a desk on the floor. 

He picks it up and gasps, "Crap, Phil, I'm so incredibly sorry." He says handing the phone to Phil and pointing to a small crack in the corner. 

Phil just laughs and shakes his head, "Dan, it's okay, really. I put that crack there this morning when I dropped my phone behind the bed." 

Dan exhales deeply and grins, "you're not a morning person either?" 

Phil giggles and ducks his head, "You have no idea." 

They just stand there for a minute in the silence. 

It's not an awkward silence. 

No, it's more of a comfortable silence, if that even makes sense. 

"You're sure, you're okay?" Dan asks as they both turn to walk out the door. 

Phil just raises an eyebrow at Dan and gives him a knowing look. 

Dan throws his hands up in defense with a smile, "Hey, I just want to make sure." 

They walk down the hall side by side, nothing but the sound of their squeaking shoes is heard.  
"Can I at least give you a ride home? I still feel bad." 

"Dan will you stop already!" Phil says with a grin and shakes his head. 

"Is that a yes?" Dan ask with a smile and holds the building door open for Phil to walk out. 

Phil gives a playful sigh, "If it will help you sleep better at night, then sure." 

"I knew you'd come around." Dan says with a wink as they walk to his car. 

 

"Thanks for the ride." Phil says with a big smile as he unlocks his front door and turns around. 

"No problem and sorry again." Dan says with an awkward laugh and runs his hand across the back of his neck. 

"This is probably going to sound weird, but your nothing like I expected you to be, Howell." Phil says with a small smile as he tosses his backpack behind him into the house. 

Dan breaks out into a grin and shrugs,  
"I could say the same about you Lester." 

Phil can feel his cheeks heat up at Dan's words and shakes his head with a chuckle. 

"I should probably go." Dan says pulling his keys out of his pocket and fiddling with them. 

"Thanks again for the ride." Phil says with a sly smile. 

"We should do it again sometime." He says with a nod to Phil, although it comes out sounding more like a question. "Ugh, the us hanging out part, not the me knocking you down part." Dan says with a nervous chuckle. 

Phil looks at Dan and grins. 

The boy is honestly too cute. 

No wonder he's a popular, but he's no ordinary popular. 

Phil leans forward and places a small kiss on Dan's left cheek, giggling slightly when he hears Dan inhale quickly. 

"We definitely should."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! feel free to check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
